Natural Love
by Wildest Child
Summary: *POST FANG* Fang returns to Max after they realized how much their love has bloomed. Fang plans a surpirse for Max that leaves her wanting a baby more than ever before. Lemons FAX and NIGGY Dont hate me. First Fax fan fic R&R Complete
1. Presents

Max and Fang were happy and inlove. There love expands when Max gets what she wants…

This weekend my partner in crime, Iggy, decided we should surprise her with a birthday bash. Not going to school had perks but we also had few friends and choose to keep it a family thing. The hardest part is finding her the perfect gift. Max's natural awesomeness makes her a perfect gift giver. My 15th birthday we all got tattoos, 16th a very useful pack of condoms and a cheesy homemade coupon for a 3 week long trip to Europe (ALONE). Now I was screwed. Nudge said I had to get her more than one gift because she was turning 16. The girlly magazines Nudge gave me on turning 16 all told boyfriends to get their birthday girl something sexy, something from the heart, and something that shines. So I'm guessing that means lingerie and jewelry check and check. God the stupid thing from the heart bit is bugging me. She already has my heart what more can I give her??

Fly On,

Fang

(From Fang's Blog)


	2. Damn Angel!

My gift ideas so far consisted of lingerie and a new belly button ring. I was still short on the purchasing part. That's why I was falling from my window and an incredibly fast rate when i sundenly stopped and shot upwards. I head toward the mall hoping to find a Vectoria Secret once I spent $100 on everything from bras to thongs to purfume. I headed home not wanting to walk into one of the places I could fit in and embarassing myself with the merch. As I stroad toward the back door I was forced to throw the bags into the pool house at the sight of her open window and the familiar song blowing out of it. Max was singing our song.

Then I remembered that I had forgoten to tell her I left. After last year when I ran away for a month, disappearing was like stabbing her. I flew through the window and tackled her onto the bed. "I didn't leave"

Max pushed me off her and giggled. "I thought you only did that in bed?" I asked and she giggled again and kicked my leg. That's when I noticed we had company. "Toni this is Fang" I saw a black haired high schooler my height with the punk look too. He was trying to steal my Fangness and my girlfriend/lover/mother figure/sex addict. "What the fuck are you doing in my girlfriends bedroom?!?" I stared at him intensely. I could see he had muscles behind his black ACDC shirt (what a punk!! everyone knows Metallica kicks ACDC up the crapper) but his clenched fists were nothing I couldn't handle.

"Fang relax he moved in next door. I already told him you and I are madly in love." She giggled again and wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her fingertips down my check. The room began to get hott and it took all my will power not to rip Max's clothes off right there.

Toni finally sensed the sexual tension between us and wanted to clear the air. "Fang, right? That's a cool name." this guy was retarded couldn't he tell I wanted to fuck my sex addicted star crossed lover in the bath right now?

Angel and her mind reading came in handy. She opened the door and called in to save me. "Fang wants to fuck Max in the bath tub right now but all she wants to do is covered him in chocolate and lick it off in that dumb cave with the yucky Fang food. Toni you should leave before they get to the kitchen and fufill their desires." the whole desires thing drove Toni over the edge.

"How come whenever I hit on a hot girl she ends up super horny for another guy?"

Max completed forgot Toni was there and looked me lustfully in the eye. "Iggy made ice cream splits for Nudge and him. Let's go grab the supplies. I'll get the chocolate you get the caramel and I'll steal Iggy's boisenberry flavored condoms. Nudge said their amazing" Thats when I remembered the party and reminded myself about the belly button ring.

Next Angel ruined my night by sticking her head in again. "Stop making me remind you to keep your thoughts r rated these x rated fang max pornos you guys are thinking about are ruining my childhood. Fang just take max to the tattoo place she doesn't even like the belly button ring with stars it's too girlly. By the way props on the vectoria secret I'm sure max will enjoy flying more wearing bras the whole all natural think sounds uncomfortable. But I mean the only reason she does is because you can't unlatch a bra. She has nightmares about you suffocating her because you couldn't unlatch one. Max what the hell are those weird white globs youre thinking about? They BETTER be marshmellows!!" Max looked angry and the only thing keeping angel alive was my lock on max. I thought to her how lucky she is I needed to get to the tattoo place.

I ended up bringing max and having her pick out which one she wanted. Of course she got a dangly one with a fang at the end. When she put it on in the bathroom attached to my room I was forced to drool. Did I mention when she unveiled it at midnight before her birthday she wore nothing else. The lack of clothes forced me over the edge. She was wet and soapy when she emerged from the bathtub. My spontanious descision to keep the vectoria secret from her till the party stripped me of my permission to join said bath. Of course she made a big deal of fingering herself and sqeuezing her boobs while saying my name. I sat and watched. But soon she was out and walking towards me. Then she abruptly stopped kneeled and started to strip me of my only article of clothing. Those black boxers were the only thing between my erection and her mouth. "Can I have my presents now?" She looked up sweetly and gave me puppy eyes. Then she stole my iPod.

I burned those demon boxers. Damn Angel why'd she have to ruin my night. I was suposed to get laid for two nights in a row. Damn Angel.

Fly On,  
Fang


	3. Beach

This afternoon I was put on Max duty. Iggy complained that I was awful and decorating and baking so I left him in charge while Max and I got some fresh air. She was still mad. We didn't speak over the canyons or the valleys. And when I saw our cave, she didn't even look down. We were headed to the beach for the day but she was not in a bikini mood. I didn't even think she was gonna let me touch her in a swim suit today. Damn Angel!!! I'm gonna steal all her teddies when we get home.

"What's wrong baby?" She wasn't talking to me. Stubborn was way too sexy on her.

"Im not your baby. In fact you are more of my baby! I was like your mom for 6 years after we got out of the School." She was calm and cold. Her words were ice and I had freezer burn.

"You were more than a mommy figure. You were, are, and evermore shall be my best friend in the world." I tried cheesy.

"Iggy's your bestie! You talk about our sex life enough with him! He might as well be in the bedroom!!" Cheesy didn't work out so well.

"Max, If you never ever want me to ever talk to Iggy about the sexual nature of our relationship I wont. I care about you more than my pride. I'll even tell Iggy I was wrong to tell him all those graphic details and I'll even start buying my own condoms" Ha, she cannot possibly mess me up.

"But that's the thing… I don't want you to…" WHAT? I'm more confused than you all right now.

"What do you want me to do? Tell Iggy ever graphic detail of our sex life?" I chuckled just like I did when we were alone and I showed my feelings.

"I don't want you to wear a condom tonight…" WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"WHAT!!" If I could drop like a rock, I just did. I lost 100 ft in a second. She nose dived and I saw the shore line. Crap!!

"Max!" She was walking away from the spot we landed. Already taking off her jeans and pulling her shirt over her head. I hated when she did that. She's wearing my favorite bikini. Every time she took it off, it pulled up and you could see the whole lower half of her breasts. Despite the fact she was trying to distract me, I stayed strong and grabbed her hand and pulled her onto of me on the blanket she had laid out.

"HEYY!!" Max yelped and then got comfy on my chest. She sensed that the conversation was about to get serious.

"Maxie? Do you wanna have a baby?" She smiled elated, but she frowned when she realized I had asked a question and hadn't agreed yet.

"Fang I love you soo much but I need to have a baby! Angel is growing up so fast. Gazzy's almost a teenager. My little sister is having sex with my most trusted cook. I just need a baby to call my own." She shed a tear. The single tear that meant she wasn't faking. The sole signal of her failing strength was one my thumb. I looked her in the eyes and grinned.

"What if she's like us?" I poised the question to try and make her laugh. It didn't work.

"I want her/or he to be happy independent and sexy." She smiled while the word sexy grazed her lips.

"I meant the wings." She knew that and avoided it in the first place. I was cruel but I need an answer. What if our kid ended up a weird freak.

Fly On,

Fang


	4. Yes

I couldn't believe I was saying this. I loved my wings and I loved my Max more. If I was stuck on the ground, I'd be happy if I had her. Now she wanted me to give her something I could only give her. How could I refuse her? I don't know but somehow I found the perfect way to fuck this up.

"What if they turn out freaks?" I whispered in her ear.

"You think I'm a freak?" She looked at me solemnly.

"You're a freak in the bedroom." I tried to make her laugh.

"Well I guess I'm the sex addict now!!!" She was growing angry.

"I don't mean to be rude. I love you with all my heart. If you want a baby, we're gonna have a baby." I rubbed the spot between her wings that makes her relax.

"But want about the money? What if we can't take care of it." She looked depressed, failure was not a word in Max's vocabulary and she wasn't about to say it, so I did.

"We won't fail as parents. We're just survivors." I smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose. It wasn't enough for her. She grabbed my head and pulled me towards her lips. Our mouths crashed and my hands found her hips.

"Not on the beach. I want it to be romantic." She breathed on my neck and ran her hands down my abs.

"What's more romantic than the beach?" I pinched sand in my hand and drizzled it on her stomach.

"FANG!!! Now I have to go in the water!" She hit my chest hard enough to hurt her own hand on my abs.

"Isn't that the point of going to the beach?" I kissed her neck and blew on the spot where my tongue touched her pulse point.

"I said not on the beach. If you put me in the mood now I won't want to go camping tonight!"

She giggled and gave me the decision of stopping or losing out on sweaty camp fire lit cave echoing hot sex later. As you probably guessed I stopped. I wasn't about to call her a liar. Max doesn't lie. And that's the part that scared me.

I knew she really wanted her own baby. She wasn't about to admit it but I knew I was the only one she would trust to have a baby with. I knew that if I didn't give her a baby. She never would look at me the same way she was then if I denied her what she wanted the most.


	5. Leaving

What my Max wants. I promised my Max could get. That meant she was getting her baby. Angel had a very focused face on. The face that meant she was being shut out of Max's mind. But this time Max was the one looking normal and not focusing her hardest to get Angel out of her mind. That's when Max snapped her head up at me. I think she had had a recent conversation with her "voice".

"REALLY?" She looked up at me smiling like a kid at a carnival. I think Max just read my thoughts because she had the same look as when I asked if she wanted a baby. And boy she was freaking me out.

I thought really hard about what would happen tonight. I imagined us next to a fire when Max took my only condom and threw it in the fire.

She looked up at me and signaled for me to reach into my jacket pocket for my lighter. (I don't smoke! I just have one to start fires easily!) When I took it out she nodded. She could read my mind –literally! This was going to kill me in the bedroom!

When she picked up on that thought she stuck her hand up her shirt and touched her nipples. I had to wait to rip off that shirt until tonight. I think she was still getting back at me for the damn Victoria secret by rebelling the use of bras. She nodded again. I think Angel figured out that our conversation was going on inside our heads.

"Stop mind reading! You don't need to rub in your new power! I know you wanna have a baby already! You only think about catching Fang without a condom everyday! I'm not stupid!" Angel ruined our moment and Max did something I never thought.

"Angel, I love you a lot. But sometimes two people are put in the world just for one another. Sometimes you have the chance to find that special someone," by not her focus had changed to me, "sometimes you get so used to someone being around that when they start to grow up you decide to make your own little person to love and raise and put all your faith in. Sometimes you met a Fang and they make you smile and laugh and they make such a perfect dad that you know that they deserve a baby to call their own. Sometimes you fall in love with your perfect other half."

"So you're pregnant?" Angel cut Max off.

"Hey! I was listening to that heartfelt speech." I snapped at Angel without leaving Max's gaze.

"Angel. You are my angel. No one can ever take that from you. But as much as I want you to be mine, I need my own baby. One that I know is mine. One that…"

"Fang gives you." Angel didn't sound her normal bratty self. She was innocent and childish in a completely real way. I felt bad for wanting to steal her stuffed animals.

"Fang gave you me too! Without him you and I wouldn't have escaped from the school or even survived when Jeb left us. I love you more than anyone else in the world!" She smiled at Angel and squeezed my hand.

"Liar!" Now Angel looked her normal totally not young self. She was being a brat! "You love Fang more than me!" She looked like she was about to cry.

"I am inlove with Fang and nothing you do will change that. But I love you more than anyone else in the world. If we do have a baby, I will put he or she above all else but you will always be my angel. Do you believe me?" She didn't respond. Instead Angel got up and curled up in Max's lap.

"I want you to have a baby. If it keeps you from leaving I want you to have a baby." Angel looked up and smiled but not at Max but at me.

"You were planning on leaving?" Max and I both looked at each other and poised the same question.


	6. Cake

I would never leave Max. And she would never leave me. But Angel's crazy prediction had us both on edge. I don't think Max was gonna get pregnant tonight.

"Oh yes I am!" She looked at me across the table. Her face was lit by candles. The ominous glow made her eyes sparkle and face burn bright. She smiled her eye to eye grin. And I responded with a crocked smile that made her melt. I asked her to make a wish in my mind and she blew out the candles.

"DIG IN!!" The Gasman's hand shaped around the caked and a large chunk found itself hurled towards his face. Only half made its way into his mouth but the rest of us shrugged and grabbed some cake too. Iggy became furious.

"I took a whole hour icing that and you stuff it down in your face!!" Yes the blind man can ice cakes. And they're good enough to sell.

"It's okay baby! I put the rest of the icing in the fridge. We can use it later." Iggy grinned and Max was so freaked out by his thoughts she smacked it off him.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BABY!!!" Max was freaking out.

"It's okay sister from a white mister! We use protection! Unlike you and Fang Ig and I prefer to stay childless. Plus I don't wanna…im thinking it towards you.. got that?" Nudge look at me happy.

"NUDGE!!! I DON'T EVEN DO THAT TO FANG!!! WE WANNA HAVE A BABY!!!" Her voice dropped dramatically, "do you mind re showing me that. I mean we wanna have a baby tonight."

Iggy started cracking up. "I can help you with that! I'll let you try it out anytime!" Iggy saw my face and stopped smiling. "I mean I can tell Fang and you can try and try again." He looked at me again to check if he's save was satisfactory. I nodded slightly but gave him a dark look when he put his hand under the table. Nudge sensed the tension and pulled her hands from under the table. I nodded at nudge and she pulled out the gifts for opening. Gazzy cleared the table and Nudge took my seat while I sat next to Max.

"Open the one from me!" Iggy told Max while he pointed at a small box wrapped in purple paper. She ripped off the paper and opened the brown box. It's contents were covered with a note. 'For when you're sure. –Iggy' Underneath were 10 pregnancy tests. "I saw in a movie that girls take a bunch to know for sure. Just want you to be sure."

"Me next!!" Angel passed Max a small jewelry case. It was a wooden charm bracelet with a charm that counted for each of us. Iggy's was a beautifully engraved eye. The gem was a blue circle to match his iris. Nudge's was a high heel the tip was red to signify a stiletto heel (don't ask me how I know this!) Gazzy's was a mushroom cloud with a green gem to signify noxious gas. Angel's was a teddy bear who's belly had an orange gem. Mine was a pair of wings with two black gems that looked almost purple blue in the light. Each were cut to fit perfectly inside the wings. Max's was a stroller and a yellow gem in the belly of the stroller. Behind each charm was the first letter in our name: I, N,G,A,F,M. I just noticed our charms spell figman! We are MAN FIGS!!! Weird how all the girls names spell man.

Gazzy presented his gift next. He handed Max a card. Inside was a gift certificate for a tattoo at the same place she let us all get tattoos. "I thought you might enjoy a third one." How the hell did he know she had two? Only I knew that. Only I saw her naked! Angel caught Max.

"YOU HAVE TWO!" I scratched my head and fake yawned. Hopefully Angel would think I had more than one. "YOU AND FANG BOTH HAVE MORE THAN ONE TATTOO!! UNFAIR!" Crap

"Ang. Fang and I got matching tattoos a long time ago. In fact we got em before you guys did." She smiled at Angel and prayed she wouldn't ask for another one.

"I want another one!" Angel was pouting.

"No I'll let you get your belly button pierced and that's it!" Max was getting soft on our new preteen.

"Open mine now!" Nudge saved us all from WWIII. I looked up at her with relieve. Max took the box and ripped it open. Once she saw the contents she closed it again. But I had seen it. Nudge had given Max everything she would even need when it came to the bedroom. She bought her outfits, toys for when I wasn't around, props for when I was, and sticking out from the bottom was a pair of stiletto heels.

I answered for Max. "Thank you Nudge!!!" Max blushed and hid her face. No one else knew what was going on except maybe Angel but she wouldn't understand.

Now it was my turn. I poked her belly button and Max giggled. Then I took out the Victoria secret baby and told her to look inside. Max was shy of people seeing her underwear but little did she know it was already in her drawers. She opened the note at the bottom of the bag and read aloud. 'Max- I'm sorry for ruining last night. Little did you know your present was already in your room! I hope you feel stupid for being mad at me! But I'd rather you just look down.' She turned and looked at me. I was on one knee with her hand in mine and she was tearing up before I even took out the ring. "Will you marry me?" And that's when it happened.


	7. Push

There was a knock on the door. Fang and Max were too busy rolling on the floor making out. Iggy and Nudge were footsies and watching a horror movie from the couch. Angel was trying to control objects with her mind. And Gazzy opened the door. In walked Dylan.

"Heyy guys!" Hey looked around and saw Fax and Niggy. He was jealous of Fang beyond reason but Angel seemed interesting enough to watch while he waits for them to break up. It's not their gonna have sex in the middle of the kitchen. He spoke too soon.

Max rolled over to be on top of Fang. She threw her shirt over her head and when it didn't land next to her, she and Fang looked up. Max was wearing a bra luckily and Fang took off his own shirt to cover her.

Fang POV:

"What are you doing here." I spoke coldly and I saw the glint of fear in his eye.

"Gazzy let me in. I am like family now." He was pompous and retarded.

This time Max spoke. "You're not part of our family. I told you to leave us alone. I love Fang and I'm gonna have a baby with him." She looked ready to fight. She could take ninja assassin on. While she goes all girls on wild and lifts up her shirt ill stab him. Max picked up my thought and grabbed the rim of my shirt.

"NO!" She frowned at me and Dylan was incredibly confused. "She can read minds now."

His lips formed the shape of an 'o'. Iggy was next to us now with nudge on his back. "Dude no one wants you to such their dick. Close your mouth before we call the cops for sexual harassment."

"Nudge, Ig. Go get our camping gear. Fang and I are leaving early." Max grabbed my hand and made a deal of showing of the ring. "Yea that's right we're getting MARRIED!!! So stop stalking me!!!"

"Max we are made for eachother! Your trust in Fang will only kill your flock." Dylan wore that look that made me wanna push him off a cliff. I wish I could but giving Max the wrong ideas might end badly.

"No one wants you here so leave us alone. I'm getting married and having a baby! This whole made for eachother thing is bullshit. When I'm next to Fang our bodies fit together perfectly and we're two pieces of the puzzle."

"No Max, You're the puzzle. We are the pieces and you don't belong with a piece you belong with another puzzle."

"Fang is my perfect other half!" She yanked down her jeans and pulled her thong down alittle so the whole room saw my name written on her hip in perfect caligraphy. "If you want me, everytime to touch me, look at me, or kiss me, you'll know Fang was there. He took my virginity and my heart so you cant have it." With that Max grabbed her backpack and grabbed the tattoo coupon.

I sensed she had a plan to I grabbed my stuff from Iggy. Then as I walked by Dylan I grabbed his collar and pulled him along with us. Max turned around and looked at me with hatred as she held the door open but all I did was push him out the door, literally.


	8. Weapons

He had become a better flyer since we last saw him. He snapped open his wings and fly back to the doorway. "Max you belong with me. Someday you will have to admit it." I heard a high pitched scream, Nudge. As I turned Angel made her move. She grabbed the shot gun and charged forward. She snapped out her small wings that covered Max's face.

"I want my new sister/brother to be Fangs." She removed the safety and pointed the gun at Dylan's head. "You need to leave Max alone or I'll make you."

"That gun can't hurt me Angel. My love for Max can never die…" This time I stood infront of all my family.

"Your love doesn't have to die. Your death will be satisfactory." I removed the largest swiss army knife sold on the black market and readied myself the throw it. "I don't like guns. Hand to hand combat gets more blood flowing."

"You and your emo attitude doesn't fulfill Max's needs." Dylan was talking like the robot he was. But Max was pushed back, but her voice could be hold by all in the canyon.

"Trust me Dyl, Fang is very satisfactory in the bedroom. I think his love making is very, what do you call it? Fulfilling." Max was calling our hot sweaty sex "lovemaking" this was serious. She smiled evilly, Dylan couldn't see it but I could see the true human feelings boil on his skin.

"Screw this dumb world! Scientists bring me in and show me a picture of you saying you're my soul mate, Then I show up to soown you and your sexually active with your fiancé and he wants to kill me and your little sister/daughter/Angel wants to shoot me where I float! FUCK YOU!" His choice of words were about to land my knife in his side.

To rub it in, like always, Max had to add. "Oh no it's ok I don't believe in masturbation. I just have Fang fuck me instead. I would invite you in to complain about all your irrelevant problems while we mock you but Fang and I have a baby to conceive. Let's go emo."

"I'm NOT emo! I just wear black." He grabbed my hand and we flew into the sunset. That's when I heard the deep throated grunt filled with pain. I felt blood on my hand. FANG!!!


	9. Death by an Angel

I saw the blood on my hand and immediately checked Max. She was fine. That's actually not true because she was crying and watching Dylan's body drop from the sky. And gun slipped from his grasp and iggys butcher knife was in his back. Iggy had saved us. I don't know who he wanted to kill but Max was scared. She let go of my hand and went into super speed. I didn't know where she had gone. I gave up search after five hours. I came home and we held Dylan a funeral. Dylan's death had made Max run. I was going to have to bring back Dylan.

**Maxs Pov:**

I ran away. For once I gave up. Dylan tried to kill Fang. Fang almost died. I couldn't lose him. Fang was my soul mate. Itex took everything from me. They took my childhood and they took my identity. But I swore that they would never choose my life. I wasn't just an experiment, I was a person. They designed me to follow orders and listen to their plans for me. I was supposed to save the world. What can of world saver would I be if I lost the one guy I ever loved? I have been losing him lately anyway. I'm not the red headed wonder. I didn't act like Fang. To keep him I was going to have to change. I had to become Fang. I had to be the female Fang. My work was cut out for me.

First I traveled to New York. It felt good to warp speed again. I knew that I could not just leave for a day and come back. I could only stay a few hours. I didn't want Fang to think I was lost forever. That would make my job a lot harder.

I stopped at a grimy tattoo parlor. First I got the tattoo on my right hip changed. Angel had recently found out about that one when I stupidly said I could get a third one to match Fang. When Fang and I got it, I chose a wing pattern heart. He thought it was a tad bit girlly so I had them darken up a bit. Then I got my nose pierced and my blonde hair darkened with black. The lady who did it called the style skunking. I even switched up my red highlights to a dark maroon with purple tint. Now all I needed were new clothes. I bought the skate shop out of black and choose a few reds purples and checkers here and there. To compliment my look I got new combat boots and a three pairs of fingerless gloves. I was sporting my new look when I arrived on our back porch. Fang was nowhere in sight. The flight must have made me retarded because I swear Iggy got shorter. When I tapped him on the shoulder I saw different eyes behind the blonde bangs. They weren't blind but black.

**Fangs Pov:**

I turned around to see an acid rocker that was obviously disgusted at my new look. She had never looked so sexy. I looked like a freak.  
"What have you done to my Fang??" she was shocked in a bad way. This was supposed to be a sacrifice for her. All I managed to do is freak her out. "Where is Fang?" She snapped out a switchblade and held it at the attack. Ready to stab me and I knew she had ninja stars in her other hand ready to attack whatever lurked in the shadows.

"Babe. I did this for you!" I Motioned towards my new look. "By the way," I removed the switchblade from her hand. The shock had gotten to her. "I think you look way to sexy to be from an avian castaway family. Are you sure New York didn't do something to you?"

"How'd you know I went to New York?" She was surprised now that the shock had worn off. "Secondly, where are my babies?" The sudden realization that the house was completely silent made her poise the ninja stars at the ready.

"Max. They're all out. Iggy took the kids to that new water park off the highway."

"What are you doing here. It isn't like Fang to stay home and give up the chance to see girls' walking around in bikinis is it?" She smirked at me and giggled. Behind the dark bangs my motherly Max was lurking.

"Honestly I was waiting up to see you. Plus if I get my hair wet the stuff with wash out. How about yours? I recommend we both take a shower while the kids are out to get the crap out of our hair."

"At least my new look pleases us both. I like the Fang me. The Dylan version of you is scary. If you want a baby got wash that crap out of your hair before its permanent!!" She was pissed and she looked sexy doing it.

"Only if Fang Jr. is conceived in said shower" I smirked at her and she could tell I was Fang beneath the Dylan.

"My hairs permanent so don't try and get it out. As for Fang Jr, I'd rather name him Kyle or Ari. Maybe Andrew. Possibly..."

I put my finger to her lips and ran butterfly kisses down her neck. "Let's have one before we name him" My hands lead to her hips and I threw her over my shoulder. I undressed us as we walked. By the time we were sitting on the edge of the sink we were both naked.

She put her hands in my blonde hair and frowned in disgust. "This must go!" She ran cold water and grabbed a glob of her new black hair shampoo. She scrubbed my hair vigorously and scratched out all the dye that hadn't been removed by the triple shampoo. "Thanks to your stupidity I need new shampoo!"

This time it was me that frowned at her. "Max. I was scared to death when you left. I don't want you to be something that's not you just to prove yourself a point. I love your blonde hair and the way you never wear anything but jeans and t-shirts. I'm supposed to be the dark mysterious one. Imagine how the kids at school are going to react to this new gothic couple." I smirked, she picked up 'school'

"WHAT!!!" She was shocked and scared. "You enrolled us in school?"

"After a month Nudge kept bugging me. I knew you were safe but being home alone with four kids bugging me about you got really old really fast. I enrolled all five of us in school but you weren't here. Don't worry there are no cute girls at our new school. I couldn't keep my eyes on anyone. My brain just kept picking up all the ways they weren't like you."

She smiled at my comment. "I meant a bunch of guys. I think I'm really in love with this one guy."

Max checked to make sure all the hair dye had escaped into the sink. The she sat on my thighs and pushed me down into the tub. She turned on the water with her feet when I got on top of her and kissed down her stomach. That's when I noticed the tattoo. "What'd you do to your wings?" I poked her side.

"I had this year's date engraved. This is the year we are going to have a baby. Plus I got it darkened." She looked to me for approval.

"I think you look sexy enough to fly away with." I placed my dick on her entrance. "Are you sure about the baby?"

"I'm umm well"... She trailed of and looked to me with my smirk.

"You're getting more like me every day." I kissed down her neck and placed butterfly kisses down her arms.

"What can I say. You complete me. So get on to the complete!!!" Max was back. That one annoyed motherly sarcastic comment made all the fear of losing Max fade. She was still the same blonde haired brown eyed strong mother who didn't need completion. She was a fearless coward. So I did what she wanted. I loved her with all I had. I loved her in the shower and then we made our way to my bed and slept until we were awoken with the promise of death. Death by an Angel, I really didn't want to go like Dylan.


	10. The BABY!

"I save your sorry asses and you don't bother telling me that my mom's home?" She opened the window to let in light. I hid my face behind Max's back. Luckily she slept on her stomach. She screamed and sat up in a pushup position before turning to Angel.

"Mornin' little lady!" She flipped onto her back and motioned for Angel to lay down with us. "Thanks for saving Fang. I owe you one." Max kissed Angel's nose and got up out of bed. Yeah she was still naked. Angel wasn't bothered but she was upset that I was watching Max get dressed and she sat on my head. Yea you read right SAT ON MY HEAD! "Ang! It's okay."

"He shouldn't watch you get dressed. It's RUDE!" She shouted the last word in my ear. God sometimes this girl made me wanna kill myself. "If you kill yourself, I'll dig you up and kill you again!" Both mind readers spoke simultaneously. I hated the fact we had one mind reader. But two? Seriously what does God have against me?

"You got me it can't be all bad!" Max was reading my mind again. It wasn't super awesome that she was in my head literally. But it was awesome to have mind sex with her. Angel couldn't hear our conversations for some reason. I guess Max was stronger than she was.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Max's waist. "Not bad at all." She was only wearing a black tee shirt and I had on my boxers. I started kissing her neck from behind and Angel got freaked out. "ITS SHE ALREADY PREGNANT! DON'T DESTROY MY BRAIN BY HAVING SEX INFRONT OF ME! I SEE IT IN FANGS BRAIN ENOUGH!!" Angel stormed out and Max and I started laughing so hard we were on the floor. ROTFL! Literally.

Max suddenly stopped laughing as her mom mode kicked in. She looked up ready to attack. If I didn't know better, I'd think she had some giant switchblade in her hand or ninja stars in her hair. "The BABY!"

"What?" We just had sex. No way can she be pregnant. "Honey what do you need?"

"The BABY!" Then she fainted…

**Sorry it's super short! I didn't have much time. Please review and I'll add a twist to the story. Maybe you'd all like to know more about Niggy? Well I won't write naughty if I don't get reviews!**


	11. Hungry

I couldn't believe she fainted. Somehow I caught her and Max was lying on my bed with an icepack on her head and she was conveniently resting on my bare chest. She awoke with a shock. "What the hell happened?"

I looked at her and kissed Max's new black/blonde/purple/red hair. "You screamed out something about 'the baby' and blacked out. It was all so weird. " I smirked and she remembered what had happened.

"I heard a voice, unlike ours. It called out for food." She was clutching her stomach and I understood.

"It wasn't the baby. If there even was a baby it wouldn't know what food was." I kissed her head again. As soon as the words came out I knew they were wrong.

"There isn't a baby?" Then panic struck. "Did my black out kill it? Was the sex the wrong way? I swear you definitely supplied enough to fertilize the egg. Am I even fertile?"

"Max. Relax," I rubbed the spot between her wings. She lay motionless stressed and scared. "the baby is fine. We'll go to the doctor in two weeks and have a checkup. For now if you really want we can get one of those early pregnancy tests…"

She cut me off before I could finish my thoughts. "Already bought a bunch. You have to wait until a week after sex." She pointed towards the bathroom. "Check for yourself."

"Okay well we'll just wait a week.." Cut off AGAIN

"But I want a baby NOW! I wanna be pregnant really badly! Im HUNGRY!" Max was a child all over again, a bipolar incredibly sexy child.

**Well short again! REVIEW OR DIE!**


	12. Perfect

"Want to get a burger?" I grabbed her ass and pulled her closer into my chest, if that was possible. "I really want a burger."

"Fine but I really wanted pancakes. Iggy can make them here…" She didn't understand so I had to cut her off.

"No. We are going out to get a burger." She still didn't get it.

"No, there are no burger places for like 50 miles…" Then it registered. "I really want to try a burger from Texas." She winked and tried to get out of my grasp. Her lack of underwear made this too easy. She tried to get up but I grabbed her ass tighter until she gasped and hit my chest. I let her go and let her think she won. But right when she got up I wrapped my arm around her waist and shoved my fingers up her. "HOLY!!" She screamed in pleasure and then turned around to smack me. I kept my fingers in and her movement only made her moan more.

"Is everything okay in there?" A husky voice called out for us. It wasn't Iggy.

"FANG!" It wasn't pleasure this time. "That's the voice!!!" She was freaking out. Gassy had become a man almost overnight. Max pulled herself out of my grasp and ran out the door while putting on her shorts.

"MAX!" He had his arms wide. Maybe he thought a different girl was with me. Idiot. I would never cheat on Max.

"GAZZY!" She ran at him and picked him up with ease. I watched from the door. Her week away had restored my quietness.

"You scared me! I thought you were gone!" He looked more like a child reunited with his mom then a 13 yr old going through puberty.

Nudge was next. She wrapped her arms around Max and tickled the Gasman happily resting on Max's back. It was the closest thing to a home movie I could imagine. Usually the people of our little family would resent the members who left. After I left Max she was torn apart. It took her all of 5 seconds to forgive me. The rest of the flock took more time to adjust to my presence. But everyone trusted Max. No matter how she felt about me, the flock was behind her. So when she was gone for a week, the flock mourned for her like she was gone forever. Even Iggy's blind eyes registered tears and the whole flock was crying, hugging, and reaching for any piece of Max they could find. Which is why no one was behind me when I presented our tiny vacation plan.

Max was given time to rest while I talked to the flock about it.

"Max needs to stay here!" Iggy was the first to speak.

"We lost her for a week. Now she's back. Why does she need to go on some vacation?" Nudge agreed with Iggy.

"I need her. She's my only mom figure and I'm going through FUCKING PUBERTY!!" Gazzy had a reasonable argument. But Angel was the one with the answers.

"Max needs this vacation. If you need help with puberty, talk to Nudge. Max doesn't even wash her face. She's just naturally perfect. But if you want her here crying herself to sleep and staring at the clock waiting to find out about the baby, don't let Fang go."

"Who says that if she's gone she won't cry about the baby?" A chorus of yeah's echoed Iggy's prediction.

"Because," I spoke up. "I know Max better than all of you. She needs to preoccupy her mind with relaxing and fun, not with worry. If she stays her, all she's gonna do is sit around while you're at school and cry."

"Why doesn't she just go to school?" Angel had suddenly chosen the perfect argument for the opposition.

"I want to go to school Fang." Max had heard the whole conversation. Iggy made her pancakes and we went into town to register her into school.

"You start tomorrow." The secretary at the registration desk was the end of the discussion.

"I can't wait!" Max was excited enough for the both of us. So in her happy fest I took in what she looked like for the first time. She had grown another inch, probably her last, and reached my chin. Her hair was a rainbow of black, blonde, red, and purple. Her clothes were ripped and she wasn't wearing an undershirt, so you could see her bra right through her tshirt. She had finally worn one and it made her breasts look huge. She was a C cup and I hoped she wouldn't grow up there anymore. I guess she figured I was checking her out and she gave me the middle finger. But when I focused my eyes more, I found it was her ring finger on her left hand, and there was my ring. It was a black diamond surrounded my smaller white diamonds and finally circled her finger in white gold. It was so beautiful and everyone would know that the pregnant hotty was MINE!!!

She read my mind and decided to annoy me. "I don't think I'm gonna wear it on tomorrow. I'm thinking about playing the field." I grabbed the small of her back and kissed her nose.

"I was thinking that too. Maybe we should double sometime." This time she bit my nose and wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her lips and she ran her hands down my arms to my hands. I left go of her back and intertwined my fingers with hers. "Will you dance with me?"

"Sure." She let go of one of my hands as we lifted into the air and we danced on clouds and watched the sun set. It was perfect. Just like Max.


	13. Wakey Wakey

It was already Monday. Max was so happy not only was she going to school with the rest of us she only had to wait a few more days until she could take the pregenacy test. But she would still have to go to the doctor in a month and make sure she really is pregnant. Espically after last time... But I'm trying to put myself in a good mood. I mean Iggy and Nudge have come out as a couple and Angel already has a crush on a boy in 6th grade. Gazzy is graduating 8th grade this year and hes counting down the days until highschool. Nudge is still a freshman but she's dating a sophmore. I would noramlly be incredibly protective about her dating but this is an exception. I know Iggy and they've been having sex longer than Max and I have. As for me. I'm a studly sophmore dating a mega hottie. Oh wait, were not dating. WERE ENGAGED! I sound like a chic being all screamy about everything. I don't know why Max isn't skipping around the house all day.....well i do but I really want to pick her up and spin around everytime i wake up. I know we're like parents and shit but now that we're gonna be real parents and were getting married I just can't stop smiling when I see her. Of course all the town already thinks I'm an emo hottie but now that Max is flauting our engagment I feel like such a stud. I never get how guys can ask a girl to marry them and not go through with it. This is the best feeling in the world. That's why when I hopped outta bed and continue this great speech in my head, I couldn't help but smile when i noticed Max smiling in her sleep. Usually she looks like she's ready to attack at any moment. So I was glad i choose to turn off the alarm clock this morning. Very few mornings do I get to be her alarm clock. This morning was one of the special ones, so a gentley kissed her on the lips. Max instantly grabbed the back of my head and brought my lips to hers. My body found its way onto hers. She was only wearing my shirt and her thong. Do you how happy I am that she changed from granny panties to thongs. They were way sexier. I ran my hand up from holding her knee to her inner theigh. She wrapped her leg around my waist and forced me closer if that were possibly. I moved my hand from her theigh to her ass and held myself up with the other one. I moved my lips from her lips to her neck and worked my way down her neck and then to her earlobe. I sucked on it while she got to work on my neck. One of her hands was ontop fo mine on the bed. The other made its way into my boxers. She started stoking me and i grunted against her neck. Each time she stroked me I squeezed her ass harder. Our lips met again and we began to moan in eachothers mouths. i saw her shirt was slowly inching up so I kissed her stomach above her panty line and grabbed her breast with the hand that used to be on her ass. "Take it off or I'll tear it off" She wiggled from beneath me and stood next to the bed. I sat up against the headboard and watched as she took off her shirt and her underwear. She seized the oppurtunity to remove my boxers and see my hard on. "do you need some help with this." Before I could respond she wrappd her lips around the tip and started sucking on me. I thought I was about to cum so I pulled her off and she sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. Suddenly she pulled away from my neck and pecked me on the lips. I thought it was sweet until she seductively told me "Lets finish this later" I didnt have anything witty to say so I just smiled.

School was great. That morning Angel and Gasman got on the bus and we took the new Mustang. Thank you to Angel and her mind control we got it at an auction for like 1,000 bucks. It was soo sweet. Black '65 convertable with leather interior and a pimped out sound system. I wanted to snuggle with Max in the backseat but it was me or the blind kid driving. I think you know who drove. Once we got to school a bunch of jocks looked over at Max getting out of the car. She was wearing her jean shorts a tank top and her leather boots. But the thing that annoyed me was that they all looked at her like meat. She was perfect but she wasnt a steak. Her highlights looked like the inside of a perfectly grilled steak but I liked em anyway. We weren't lucky enough to get lockers next to eachother. They were on opposite sides of the hall but i could still stare at her ass. When I was getting my books a bunch of my friends, the darker "emo" smoker kids, walked up and asked why the new girl that got out of my car looked like one of them but had a ring on. She and her mind reading ability turned around and gave my friends a smirk. She pointed at her finger and then me. My friend Patrick spoke up. "So she's THE Max. Maximum Ride the final bird kid?" I smiled on the inside. "Yea shes my fiance too." Kat seemed interested in Max already. So she walked away with Max and leaving me to do the explaning to the guys. "She and I are like soulmates in a weird locked up in cages and became best friends then went out had sex and she wants a baby way." I heard a round of ohs and a single wait what? It was Grant "SHES PREGNANT?" The whole hallway stopped moving and everyone looked from me to Max and Kat walking into homeroom. SHIT! "We hope so."

* * *

**Fang's group of friends consists of: Patrick, Grant, Katharine (Kat), Trayton, and Robin Patrick is going out with Kat Grant is going out with Robin Trayton is single They are all like Fang as in the dress like him and are called "emo" even though they are super nice.**  
**Iggy and Nudge are part of the preppy people so Fang talks to Iggy mostly at home. If you want more info about Fang's gang of friends then review and tell me what you wanna know!**


	14. Shower

My lunch I got so many dirty looks from the women of school and everywhere I went I was attacked by highfives. Somehow Max didn't care. She let all the girls giggle and rub her stomach. We showed way to much PDA for my liking but I think Max was glad to show everyone how very off limits I was.

The pregnancy was helping me too. I mean by the number of dudes congratulating me on scoring Max it was obvious our neighbors had noticed the girl buying our groceries and jumping off buildings.

I think my friends were a little less happy with the attention we were getting from the preppy people. My friends knew I was totally not vain and into lots of attention and they got the same vibe from Max.

By the end of the end I had two papers to write and math homework. Good thing I was an awesome writer and Max had made the flock do math work on the computer for ages. My evening consisted of studying and eating.

The highlight of my night was Max's random apperance in my shower. "Sex is good for the baby." I smirked at her and she turned around and started shampooing her hair.

"Let me get that for you." I ran my fingers through her hair and used the bubbles dripping from her hair to give her a backrub. She rolled her shoulders and let out a long sigh. "Long day?" She arched her back to lean closer to me.

"Those chairs are hell on my back." I switched spots so she could wash out her hair. I checked her out and I could already see that her breasts were growing from the pregnancy. It had only been three weeks but she looked better than ever.

She took her hands from her hair and held mine. We stayed like that for a minute letting our eyes do all the talking. Suddenly she took our hands and lowered them to her hips. I left mine there while hers traveled up my arms to my neck where she wrapped her hands around me. I pulled her closer and she rested her hand against my chest. I felt water on her face but I knew it was tears.

"Why are you crying honey?" She lowered her arms and brought her hands to my back and pulled me close.

I let go of her and she looked sad but I sat down on the tile under the water and pulled her ontop of me. She giggled and sat on my lap. "What's wrong sexy lady?"

"I hate the way all the girls look at me like a slut and all the guys look at me like they wanna sleep with me. But no one understands. Were not 16 and pregnant were actually inlove."

"You don't that they think your a slut."

"Mindreading remember?"

"Oh yea, but no one can make you feel bad this is the baby you always wanted."

"I know...its just. I don't want to be the couple that breaks up over other peoples oppinions."

"We won't ever break up"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"So about that pregnant sex thing. You in?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I kissed her neck and sucked until it made a mark.

"I don't want everyone at school to think were still having sex."

"But we are......" I drew a heart on her shoulder blade. "Don't play hard to get Maxie."

"I'm not playing. Im pregnant. You cant touch me until I let you."

"Why do I have a feeling this will end badly."

"That's just the blood traveling from your brain to your boner." The thought of getting Max before the pregnancy was over made me hard. I mean what guy wouldn't? She read my mind and turned around to straddle me. This was going to end just like the presents ordeal. She stood and started conditioning her hair like it was just another normal shower. He legs with on either side of me and her center was inches from my mouth. I decided to catch her off guard. I knew she had the ultimate weapon so I decided to think of something less horny like school. I began a huge rant in my head about school and right when Max dropped her guard, I stuck my face between her legs grabbed her thighs to keep her from falling and starting working on her center.

Maxs POV:

Fang was the other thing keeping me upright. His amazing licking/sucking work was making me moan. His hands dropped from my legs and I fell on him. He flipped us over and with his feet closed the drain and switched the nossil from the shower to bath. His mouth left my center and went to my breasts. One hand gropped me while the other rapidly fingered me. His mouth was on mine for the first time that night and we began an intense makeout session. My hand left his hair. One grabbed his shoulder while the other traced his abs down to his cock. I started rubbing him and he grunted as I continued. He flipped us over so he was on top once more. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" he placed his dick at my entrance and waited for approvial. "Im sure." 


	15. Wingman

Thanks so much for all the feedback NOT you all better start reviewing or the story will end in fangs dealth yeah thts right! He will die and so will Max and guess who will kill them or that's right ANGEL and the baby? Muhahaha you better review or it'll be sold to Itex! The next few weeks went by quickly. Max grew bigger each night and her hormones were already annoying me. The flock didn't have to deal with the pregnant max. Nudge and angel got to listen to the babay even though it was too young to kick. Iggy was able to see the babies colors and gazzy was uninterested in the whole pregnancy. I, on the other hand, had to deal with the morning sickness, mood swings, and cravings. But the one thing that made it worth all the shit was the glow on her face. Sometimes we would sit in a warm bath and she would curl up against me and Id rub her stomach and feel the bump growing. She was so beautiful. I sounded so manly right. But honestly she was glowing. Her skin always had this look about it and she was so smooth. Her face was rarely without a smile and her hair smelled like sweet roses. I had friends over often and my girlfriends took a special liking to maxie. They stayed late and talked to her about our lives and her wings as well as her hair and makeup. Kat and Robin stayed overnight on most nights but they slept in maxs room while max stayed with me. I don't know if they felt uncomfortable by the thought of us in bed but I couldn't stand the thought of my classmates in the room across the hall while I spooned with max. Tonight we were lying in her bathtub while the flock was in the backyard swimming. I wanted to go skinny dipping but the pregnant lady wanted her privacy. We settled on the bath. Her breasts had grown tremendously because of the pregnancy. I held them softly and continued to kiss her shoulder blade up to her earlobe. I ran wet open mouth kisses down her spine and moved my hands to rest on her hips. She moved her position from underneath me to straddle me. From there she kissed me once passionately before standing up with only her calfes covered in the bubbles. I stood and got out to grab her a towl I wrapped it around her and she got out. I wrapped another towel around myself and we both laid down on her bed. We had lain there for about fifteen minutes when I heard a loud splash. Suddenly max cared that she left iggy and nudge in charge. We both slipped on bathing suits and went to lie in the hammock beside the pool. Angel had taught us all to breathe underwater but it was better to make sure everyone was safe. Nudge and iggy made their way from the pool to the jacuzzi where they were intensely making out. I wish I could still handle Max that way. But with the pregnancy she's all fragile. Max read my thoughts and rolled to look away from me. "No I'm not turning you around." That's right I didn't need a talent to know what max was planning. She turned around again. "I just want you to be sexually satisfied." there it is. The reason behind all the pregnancy sex was her fear that.."I would never leave you over sex!" Score again for Fangs sense of awesomeness! "That's not what Im afraid of..." well scratch that point off. "What are you so afraid of. Have I not done my part to show my devotion to you? The late night grocery runs? The morning sickness cleanup? The 24/7 attention? What am I not doing?" "Its not about what you fail to do it's about what you do!" I'm so not clean on this! "What do you want me to do?" "BE NORMAL! You don't deserve this. You shouldn't have to go on late night grocery runs or clean up my vomit. You don't have to baby me Ive never been sheltered so there's no need to pretend that I should be! I'm gonna have a baby! I need to drop out of school and start beening a mother again! I'm done pretending that my lifes all good because I'm not gonna have you there 24/7 when the baby comes!" suddenly she stopped and started crying. They weren't silent tears like usual she was crying like a real tramatized teen mother. She was scared and my sheltering her wasn't gonna change the fact that Max needed to be a mommy. But I didn't wanna leave her home all day while I went to school. Without even thinking it through I just blurted out "I'll get a job. Yah that's right. I'll get a job and that'll fix everything!" She didn't even argue. "What can you do and how can I help?" We were a team again. A super awesome team and this time I was still the wingman. 


	16. End

I finally understood what the voice was trying to tell Max a while back. She couldn't treat me like another member of the flock anymore. But when I tried to leave it made the whole situation worse. It's been a few weeks since our pow wow in the hammock. She wants to drop outta school and she actually didn't give me a say in the situation. Things were getting back to normal. Well as normal as half bird kids fighting to save the world could get. Nudge and Iggy kinda stopped being so sex addicted. Well that's what Iggy complains about these days. They both grew up and unlike me and Max they grew apart. Nudge loves Iggy and all his blindness, but somethings up with them. I hope one of them doesnt leave when they break up. Hey Fang no one said anything them breaking up! Oh shut up people! Seriously it's as innvitable as a baby pooping out of Max in a month. I think that's whats gonna hold us all together. I think I found the solution to all the problems. Why does this feel like the end of Twilight? Ugh so many questions. Looks like you'll have to wait and see blog. You'll have to wait and see.

Fly On,  
Fang -  
"You finished playing on your computer yet?" Max rested her head on my shoulder while she stood behind the couch. My new realizations that for us to survive as a flock had brought me to the conclusion that me and Max need to be our old selfs again. She is the supreme ruler and I'm the emo wingman. Sometimes change wasn't all good. To signal I was done with the computer I closed the screen and set it on the coffee table beside my feet.

"You wanna go shopping with me Iggy? I saw this really cute top in Vogue and i think if i get a plain top from Forever 21 i can get some supplies from the craft place and make my own. And itll be way hotter than that super pricey on in Vogue. Or Or We could totally fly to New York and try to hagle with the people at the boutique...hhmm What do you think?" Nudge called from besides me.  
"Why don't you take Max. The pregnant lady needs to get out more." Iggy seemed colder than usual. Hanging out alone with Nudge was his favorite pastime.  
"Gosh you don't have to be such a jerk Ig. If you dont wanna go you can just say it. You dont need to bring Max into this. Why dont you wanna spend time with me. Oh Wait I know YOU DONT WANNA SPEND TIME WITH ME UNLESS IM NAKED! YOU FILTHY PIG! I HAT-"  
Nudge was cut off by Iggy pulling her off the couch and to his lips. I don't know the blind kid did it but he successfully shut up Nudge and turned her anger in to lust. Man if i could handle Max like that... My dreams were interupted by Max sitting on my lap with an annoyed look on her face. "Its gone..." WHAT THE BABY? NO NOT THE BABY PLEASE NOT THE BABY? "I cant hear thoughts for some reason..." Oh thank god it wasnt the baby. "I just heard Iggy and Nudge having weird thoughts and then it all went blank..." She turned from annoyed to puzzled.  
"Who said thats a bad thing?" "NOW EVERYTHINGS BACK TO NORMAL!" I gave her a questioning glace queing her to elaborate. "Angel stopped being such a teenager and got all sweet again. Gazzy and Iggy only wanna blow stuff up. Nudges head is up in the clouds 24/7/ You don't talk much anymore. You care about your blog like you used to and now I dont have any of my powers. Its like were back on the run except im pregnant!"  
"But normal is how it should be."  
"NORMAL MEANS YOU DONT LOVE ME!" "What are you talking about? Of course I love you!"  
"Two years ago when it was just like it is now, you and I weren't together! What if this is god giving us a do-over except you stop loving me?"  
"Max..."  
"Don't Max... me! I WANT YOU TO LOVE ME!" Max and Nudge spoke simultaniously to me and Ig. Except Max was fuming about me and Nudge wanted Ig to 'love' her. Ewwwww!  
"MAX! SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" She stopped talking.  
"I love you forever and always! So shut up about it"  
"No you wont! What about whn im screaming at yelling at you over baby food and diapers?"  
"I think your sexy when your angry." She calmed down and snuggled into my chest as much as a pregnant max could."I'll always love you Maxie"  
"Promise"  
"I promise to love you forever Maximum Ride"  
"Good. You know what I think Faggykins"  
"That you should never call me THAT ever again!"  
"Nope" She popped the p like i always do. "We should name her Hope."  
"What if its a boy?"  
"Uhmm... Fang Jr."  
"NO WAY!"  
"How about Warren Peace cuz it sounds like War and Peace?"  
"That's from the lame movie Ang and Nudge were watching"  
"Fine..."  
"How about we let my blog decide?"  
"No!"  
"YES!"  
"The people of fanfiction are better!"  
"What?"

You heard Max! Fanfiction give me baby names or Max dies! 


	17. NYC

From this moment on, she is mine. Her mouth that once cried out words of anger and frustration at a mile a minute was silenced by the smirk that couldn't be removed. She was smirking because I brought her here against her will and she was having the greatest night of her life.

"I told you the flock could survive one night without you." She only laughed and typed more instructions about bedtime into the longest text Iggy will ever receive.

"I feel terrible leaving Iggy in charge. He's blind!" We both laughed when Max finally let go of the guilty mobbing act and realized how ridiculous she sounded.

"Can we stop talking about them now?" I pressed my mouth to her temple and she let out the breath she was holding.

"Okay. I promise just us for the next forty eight hours. I'm sorry I already wasted 6 of those arguing with you."

"It wasn't arguing more like yelling at me for whatever it was I did."

"What did you do exactly?"

"Kidnapped you from being an overly obsessive mother and let the crazy kids take care of Hope for the weekend."

"Thanks for rescuing me ever though I kind of fought you the whole way here." Max looked over the Empire State Building and her hair was blowing in the wind. "It's beautiful up here, like you can see the whole world."

"Well it's your world now oh ruler of all that is pure." That made her fall over laughing I mean seriously she started grabbing her sides and fell back against my chest (no complaints).

"Sorry for not being so lovey with you recently." She turned her head to rub my neck with her nose.

"You mean the absence of loving for six months? Oh no big. I mean it's only six whole months. No biggie." My sarcasm only earned me a smack in the stomach.

"Fang I had a fat belly! And my boobs hurt from breast feeding and they were all big and fat!" I looked down to her shirt and kissed the end of the v neck where the last piece of skin touched material.

"No complaints on that breast feeding situation." She pushed me again. "Oww. I was just telling you how sexy you are and big belly? That went away after you tried a diet for a day." That one earned me the right to hold her again and whisper loving nothings in her ear. No judgment from you haters. She's my lady you got to do stuff like this to make up for the SIX MONTHS of NO SEX!

"I'm sorry for doing that to you. I know it wasn't fair and I'm just so glad you didn't you know stray…"

"Whoa whoa whoa. You said that like a question. Stray? I'm not down for that shit. You think there is any other girl in this whole," I spread my hand out and made a showy display of pointing all over the horizon. "that could ever even come close to making me forget about you. You go through my head every hour of every day. The only person that I love more than you on this whole planet is Hope. She doesn't even count because that's my daughter you can't expect me not to treasure her like the rarest gem. But Max you are the most amazing and beautiful mother to our baby girl and the sexiest most amazing woman on this earth. I love you and I always will and no one can ever change that."

She grabbed me slightly violently but I couldn't complain she needed a hug. God our whole relationship was a rollercoaster of stupid emotions all the time. Seriously I thought pregnant Max was crazy and post pregnant Max is just as bad. Sometimes I think she might even be worse. When she's not obsessing over Hope or getting on my case about providing for her which as you all know is stupid seeing as we get money when we want it. Then she goes back to normal for a few days and those are the times where she's all lovey and sorry and weepy. Like now.

All in all its been a good dinner date. I don't get many of those anymore. The occasional bubble bath when both of us desperately need to relax but she never wants to do 'it' anymore. Once completely sex addicted in her effort to get pregnant, Max has lost all sex drive and I haven't which has become a problem. I'll come home from a promotional event or a trip to the different School locations and she just wants to cuddle. No kisses just cuddling. On the couch. With everyone around. Do you know what that does to a man. It does a lot actually.

Now that we are with child and not just with large bellied Max, the house has actually taken to helping out with Hope. We chose the name for a reason and it seems to help. She's everyone's hope around here these days. It sounds silly but that big grin and those little tiny hands are just so perfect and she's so perfect. She even has a perfect set of white wings like an angel. That was the crazy part of the whole birth. Max's mom was such a saint she had a room all ready and was tracking the babies wing growth in the third trimester but the people who made Max obviously wanted her to reproduce and the babies wings were covered in that gooey baby stuff so they didn't scratch up her insides. (Thank God) Because if that had happened there would be no chance of me swooning her this weekend. (What did you think the whole romantic trip to New York was for?) Well in case you are a retard and didn't understand the last bit I brought Max to NYC in hopes of getting the romance we have been lacking. Why am I hoping when I know this is going to happen? Fang you sound cocky thinking Max will sleep with you. Oh but reader she will haven't you already tuned in to the other times it's gone down. Yeah that's what I thought. Boom.

Fang had that look in his eye. He always had that look when I walked around our master suite in my teenie nighties. But can you blame me it gets hot in Arizona. We were planning on moving back to Colorado but the boxes are getting shipped this weekend. This way supposed to be my moving out of the house finally being an adult weekend but it was short lived when we thought about when we actually became adults and that was along time ago. So we have taken the vaca anyway because come on a romantic weekend in New York torturing Fang and ruining his plan to get in my pants. Too fun to give up. I know what you must be thinking. Max you were such a sex addict seriously Fang could get in your pants any time any where. Well you didn't need to make me sound like such a slut gosh. But anyways yes I was that way but now I'm a new person who doesn't need sex to survive. Okay that's a lie I'll probably end up sleeping with Fang after the first romantic gesture. Oh shit look what he has planned. Romantic dinner for two at a little hole in the wall Italian place, how so predictable (not). This whole romantic Fang was too sexy for my plan to not sleep with him. Oh shit now he's popping the winter green mints and offering me the last one that surprise, surprise he already put on his tongue.

"Mint?" He smirked as pointed the tip of his tongue out holding the circle against my lips. What was I supposed to do other than take it from him with my mouth and rake his bottom lip with my upper teeth? "Rawr." We both started laughing at his attempt to sound sexy ending terribly.

"You're a wonderfully mysterious person and I'm glad you tell me your secrets." He stared deep into my eyes and I felt like Angel being able to read his mind. Trust me when I saw that sexy glare behind shaded bangs was the ultimate red flag that this dinner was a wine and dine but he expected me to pull my end of this night.

"What's the but in your voice babe."

"Mistake number three of the evening."

"So we're rating this date to determine what exactly?"

"If I still want to be with you." With that I turned and flashed a wink to the cute waiter who had introduced himself as Aaron.

"That better be a joke."

"Trust me it's not." As the sentences got shorter I saw old Fang flash before my eyes and I knew I was closer to the riot I was bringing on.

"You want me to fight him for you?" Old Fang was here to stay and all sarcasm slipped away replaced by the irresistibly sexy mysteriously serious and commanding voice he always used when we did it rough and quick.

"Yes." The boy was over to take our drink orders and a smirk was plastered on his face because he thought my date was so bad I needed to wink at a waiter to safe myself from the evening.

"Do you think my girlfriend is hot?" Blatant and crude.

"You look like a strong guy so I don't wanna answer that." This kid was excited to serve us thinking it would get him so action but this was not the action he had in mind.

"Answer." It was one word and I'm sure the poor Aaron boy crapped himself.

"Well yeah she's pretty. You two are a great looking couple." He was trying to float on the thin ice.

"Not what I asked."

"Yes."

"Thank you. Now we'll be leaving."

"All because I think your girlfriend is hot?"

"No because we need to go out and have a little argument outside but if you prefer we do it in here I promise some furniture will be broken." I wanted a piece of this kid who thought he could out man Fang. Psh not possible.

"Max. Relax the poor boy is just trying to help me out and answer my question no need to get feisty. Safe it for later."

Both floating above the restaurant with ice cream after a trip around Central Park, Max looked anxious to punch something and she only got that look when she was really pissed or super worried.

"What's bothering you?"

"I keep seeing all this stuff about violence in New York and we are here but we haven't done anything about it. What kind of super bird kids are we if we only fight crime that has to do with our species?"

"Babe this is our weekend please just enjoy being with me for once. Every day you and I are home together working hard to save the world and raise a daughter and having the added stress of trying to keep up with our relationship. Can you please just be happy and in love for five minutes."

"I'm sorry. God why am I always sorry these days I never saw sorry never back down never fall apart."

"You are strong and that's one of the reasons I love you. But you don't need to hold yourself up all the time feelings aren't our favorite subject and probably not our best but baby I'm here always and forever whenever wherever."

"Can we just have sex now because that master suite looked so comfy and cozy and I really need to take a bath." Pause for one minute while we race back to the pent house suite and fall through the open window. I was so smart to open that before we left.

Five seconds and our hands were leaving hot trails across each other. Max's sweet blouse was on the ground and her tight black pants unbuttoned. We were both working on our boots because come on it's a tradition to wear kick ass shoes to kick ass. Max lay on the bed and pulled my pants down for me to kick them off. She found the remote to the stereo and a classic rock song came on so I did the corny appropriate thing: started dancing in my shades, socks, boxers, and button up. She started giggling and I pulled her up to stand on the bed with me. 

"We don't have to do this if your still self-conscience." My hands were spread wide across her hips and my nose nudging her right behind the ear. The best response in the world, Max un snapped her bra and grabbed my ass.

"Are you trying to say you can't handle these?"

"Not at all." From then on all the talking stopped. She pulled off my boxers and I took off her pants. She pushed me on my back and went to work with my buttons while slowly rubbed herself all over my exposed man hood. Finally after a few minutes of kissing her was down the skin she was exposing, Max had me naked and was straddling was waist in all her post baby glory.

"Can we take this one slow cause it's been awhile."

I wasn't about to argue about how 'awhile' had been 6 months or that she was already trying to fuck me at the table so I shut my lips and laid them against hers.

"Of course." She was on her back now and had her legs wrapped around my thighs already anticipating that I would take slow to mean reenacting taking her virginity. But I did it right slow but steady and paced correctly. We both were expecting it to take longed but she got the far off look in her eye twenty minutes into it and we were both done.

"Shit!" Randomly Max sat up straight from her position against me surrounded by bubbles. "I forgot to take my birth control and you didn't use a condom."

"I think it's okay Max remember how many times we tried to have Hope?"

"Twice a day for a weekend. Hardly a month's effort."

"Hey that was some pretty good sex."

"It was wasn't it." That shut her up enough to lay back against me and wrap her arms behind my head. "What happens if I get pregnant again Fang? I love Hope but I think I can only handle one set of wings for right now."

"What's meant to be is meant to be. Just let fate do its job."

"That whole romantic Fang thing is not going to make me sleep with you."

"Sorry but you already did." Max rubbed her ass against my lower parts and clawed the back of my neck lightly. "No fair you can't just tease me."

"I can." I took my finger and ran it down her slit making her shake. "Fangggg." She whined out and dung her nails in harder into my scalp.

"It's only fair. Tease."

Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. The winning name was one I already wanted but was waiting for someone to finally write it. I used both your boy and girl name fyi EvanescenceLover. Aaron and Hope I had to write in a part for the boy. I hoped you don't mind I skipped the birth and stuff I just can't try to write Fang and Max in a delivery room because it would be so awkward and emotional and they don't do emotional. I hope you liked it and review please!


End file.
